


"I'm Right Here"

by aborfable



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: Ryota keeps having nightmares about losing everyone he loves. Sagishi comforts him and assures him he won't leave him again.





	"I'm Right Here"

The night was silent. All noise was absent, that is, except for the swaying of the ocean tides and the gentle breeze shaking the leaves of the palm trees. In a world once tainted by despair, it all felt too peaceful for Ryota Mitarai. No matter how hard he tried to put the past behind him, the tragedy would always be his fault. His obsession with creating hope led to endless despair. He couldn't forget that How could anyone?

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He shot up in the bed, his body trembling in a cold sweat."Ryota!?" Sagishi was awakened by his scream.  
Ryota put his hand on his forehead. "I'm fine.. it was just another nightmare. You and everyone...were-!" he didn't finish his sentence. Sagishi knew what he meant.  
Sagishi wrapped his arms around him from behind, which did provide comfort. "It's okay, I'm right here."  
Ryota shook, closing his eyes. "Everything feels like.. a dream. Like one day I might wake up and none of you will be here." He inhaled shakily.  
"That's your worst fear, right?" Sagishi asked, pulling him into the embrace tighter.  
Ryota nodded, sniffling. "I-I'm just so scared that everything we've worked for will disappear one day.. and it'll be all my fault!" His voice cracked.  
"Come here Ryota," Sagishi said softly.  
Ryota looked over his shoulder with tear-filled eyes. He turned his body around, facing Sagishi.  
"I know I left you before. But I promise I'll never leave again." He held his shoulders firmly, wiping the tears from his eyes."  
Ryota bit his lip, the tears that had been welling up finally falling down his cheeks. "Sagishi!" he fell into his chest, crying softly.  
Sagishi wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes.  
A few minutes passed before Ryota's sobbing slowed to a halt. He pulled his head back up, wiping what remained of her tears. His face was bright red, his hair stuck in his face.  
"You gonna be okay?" He asked softly.  
Ryota nodded. "Yea, I will." He sniffled, smiling at him. "What time is it anyway?"  
Sagishi glanced at the alarm clock. "Time for breakfast." He stood up, getting off the bed. "The sun will be coming up soon. Let's eat."  
Ryota chuckled softly, standing up "Okay okay, breakfast it is then." He stretched his arms above his head, following Sagishi to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, even though it's short.


End file.
